Melchior Mayvin
Melchior Mayvin (メルキオル・メーヴィン, Merukioru Mēvin) is the fictional character and one of the main male antagonists of the Tales of Berseria series of the Tales of series. He is legate-rank exorcist elder from the Abbey who is well-versed in the ancient legends and a master in alchemy. His years of experience places him as an adviser for Artorius Collbrande, the head of the exorcists. He recognizes the importance of the exorcists’ missions and that they cannot always be accomplished through good deeds. He is willing to take on the unpleasant tasks. Even though his main role is to support the organization with strategy and resources, he is a powerful arte-wielder. It is through Melchior's efforts that the art of armatization in introduced to the world. "...Just as light cannot exist without darkness, no great achievement comes without sacrifice." :—Melchior Mayvin. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Darin Paul (English), Nobuo Tobita (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography A legate elder, well-versed in legends and a master of alchemy, who advises Artorius. Appearance Melchior is an elderly man with fair skin and a gray beard. His attire is comprised of a uniform befitting of the Abbey and his status within it: a long beige coat, black pants, and a large, extravagant hat, which is beige on the bottom and teal on the top. This same teal is mirrored in a sash he keeps wrapped around the torso of his coat. * Hair Color: Gray * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: 130 (chronologically), 70 (physically) * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 165cm * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Melchior recognizes the importance of the exorcists' missions and that they cannot always be accomplished through good deeds, and to that point, is willing to do unpleasant deeds. Though mostly a support to the organization with strategy and resources, he himself is a powerful arte-wielder. Melchior has a fondness for flowers, which Magilou ultimately uses to her advantage in the group's final confrontation with him. Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Magilanica Lou Mayvin (foster daughter and apprentice) Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Melchior mostly works in the shadows on behalf of the Abbey, usually appearing in secluded places where he can use his illusionary abilities to the fullest extent. It is revealed late in the series that he was Magilou's foster father and served as her mentor before she was discarded by him, around ten years prior to the story. Synopsis ''Tales of Berseria After his second defeat by the group, Melchior mentions that he follows the ideals of King Claudin Asgard, who was also an exorcist long ago and, according to him, stated, "Man can turn reason into disorder, but also can we surpass it. Our true power is in transcending the possible to achieve the ideal," which is why he follows "reason". However, in a skit in the game, Laphicet reads a book titled, ''Words and Deeds of the Hero King, in which Claudin's full statement was, "My people, you must always live with great vigor and hold hope for the world and for our future. Man can turn reason into disorder, but also can we surpass it. Our true power is in transcending the possible to achieve the ideal. My people, you must live without hesitation. Hold hope in your hearts. Hold hope for tomorrow." This seemingly infers that Melchior either misinterpreted Claudin's words or ignored the true meaning of them, as Claudin never mentioned completely ignoring one's emotions and simply following reason. At Mount Killaraus, in a final attempt to kill the protagonists, he attempts to cause the nearby volcano to erupt. However, Magilou casts a spell that makes flowers close to his feet to appear, which he attempts to not step on due to his love of flowers. This gives Velvet the opportunity to use her daemonic arm to devours him including the malak with which he was armatized and uses his soul, along with the souls of Oscar Dragonia, Teresa Linares, and Shigure Rangetsu, to awaken the Empyreans of legend in order to overcome Innominat's power. With his last breath, he curses Velvet for insulting Claudin's "ideals". His defeat provides Velvet with the fourth and final soul she needs to reawaken the four elemental Empyreans, using them to defeat Innominat and return free will to malakhim in the Abbey, with most of them leaving the exorcists who treated them as tools. Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology External links * Melchior Mayvin Tales of Berseria (Japanese) * Melchior Mayvin Tales of Wiki * Melchior Mayvin Aselia Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Abbey